Every Girl Needs A Real Boyfriend Twilight
by Twilight fangirl13
Summary: Just a few fuffly moments with some of the Twilight vampires and some of the wolves with their imprints. Based off of 'To Every Girl' and 'A Real Boyfriend'.
1. To Every Girl

**To Every Girl:**

_To every girl that is SCARED to_

_put her heart out there again,_

_because she has been HURT_

_too many times or so badly._

(Rosalie Hale & Emmett McCarty ~ 1935)

Rosalie watched as the bear began to tear the strong beautiful boy to shears, or at least that's what it looked like. Then she saw his actually face, he looked like Henry, and she was reminded of that night.

"No," she whispered, watching.

But she had already made up her mind, she was going to save him, even though she was scared and didn't want to be hurt again like she had before.

"No, Henry."

_To every girl that has been_

_cheated on,_

_because she's not a slut_

_who gives it up to any guy._

(Renesmee Cullen & Jacob Black ~ 2009)

Renesmee could feel the tears streaming down her face, how could he have done this. To her of all people.

"Nessie?" asked Jacob, and she turned her head and looked at him.

"Nessie, everything is okay, he's the bad one, not you."

"I never wanted this Jacob."

"I know."

_To every girl that_

_dresses cute,_

_not skanky._

(Mary Alice Brandon & Jasper Whitlock ~ 2001)

Slut, whore, skank, the words were being passed through hall, spreading through whispering girls.

"Don't listen to them Alice," whispered Jasper, slipping his hand into her's "their just jealous because they know that you look cute and not skanky."

"Thank you Jasper," Alice whispered back, giving his hand a small squeeze.

_To every girl who_

_wants to be called_

_beautiful, not hot._

(Isabella Swan & Edward Masen ~ 2007)

"Hey hot-stuff!" someone yelled down the hall to Bella, she would've blush if she could.

"Hey hottie," another person said passing her on the way to their class.

"Do you want to hurt them?" asked Edward, Bella gave him a disapproving look.

"Just call me beautiful Edward, not hot," Bella told him, Edward smiled a kissed her lightly.

"Okay beautiful."

_To every girl that will spend her_

_whole day looking_

_for the perfect present for you._

(Mary Alice Brandon & Jasper Whitlock ~ 1982)

Alice smiled, she had finally found it, the 'prefect' present. She grabbed the large and heavy book from the bookstore shelf. Her smile grew just looking at the book, it was beautiful, leather-bound and the title written in a neat small script.

"Alice what are doing here?" asked Jasper, of course she had heard him following her for the last few hours, but she had found it, the 'prefect' gift.

"I just found the prefect gift Jasper," Alice told him smiling, "merry Christmas Eve."

_To every girl who gets her heartbroken, _

_because he_

_chose that bitch instead._

(Renesmee Cullen & Jacob Black ~ 2009)

"Why did he choose her? She's a bitch," Renesmee told Jacob, tears sliding down her cheeks. "He promised me Jacob and then choose her."

"I know Nessie," said Jacob, "but he's not worth it if he's going to hurt you."

_To every girl that would die_

_to have a decent boyfriend._

(Rosalie Hale & Emmett McCarty ~ 1935)

"I would've died if it wasn't for Carlisle," Rosalie told Emmett, sitting down on the floor. "But if it hadn't been for Royce he wouldn't have had to save me."

"I'm happy that it happened, if it wasn't for you then I wouldn't be here," said Emmett, sitting down beside her, "though I'm sorry for the pain that you went through."

"I love you too Emmett," whispered Rosalie, kissing him softly.

_To every girl who would just once_

_like to be treated like a princess._

(Mary Alice Brandon & Jasper Whitlock ~ 1973)

"I love you Alice," Jasper whispered, holding his Alice close to him, "your wonderful and I love you."

"I know," Alice whispered back, "you make me feel special."

"Your just a princess, Alice."

_To every girl that cries at night_

_because of another heartbreak._

(Isabella Swan & Edward Masen ~ 2005)

"Edward!" Bella screamed, her body was shaking and tears were pouring from her eyes. Her father -Charlie- didn't even bother to come and check on her, to wake her up.

"Edward!" she cried, opening her eyes, "how could you leave me?" she whispered.

Tears continued to silently fall from her eyes, her body continued to shake, and her thoughts stayed on her one and only true love.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

_To every girl that won't get_

_down on her knees open_

_her mouth just to get a boyfriend._

(Renesmee Cullen & Jacob Black ~ 2009)

"Nessie!" Jacob called, but I didn't go near my window, my bedroom.

"Don't let him in," Renesmee told her parents, her father -Edward- smiled, while her mother -Bella- frowned.

"Nessie, he's sorry," said Bella, "try to forgive him."

"Why did he do that though?" Renesmee asked, as Bella walked over to her daughter, whipping tears from her face.

"He's stupid," answered Edward.

"But he loves me."

_To every girl that_

_just wants to hold hands._

(Mary Alice Brandon & Jasper Whitlock ~ 2004)

Alice moved her way through the crowded halls, pushing and shoving people out of the way with a little too much force. She didn't care though, she was just trying to find her Jasper.

"Jasper!" she yelled finding him, he stopped and looked over at her.

"Alice, what is it?" asked Jasper as she walked over, holding her hand out to him.

Jasper took her hand and Alice felt safe.

"I love you too Alice," Jasper whispered, squeezing her hand lightly.

_To every girl that_

_kisses him with meaning._

(Rosalie Hale & Emmett McCarty ~ 1937)

"You may now kiss the bride," said the Minister, Rosalie smiled at Emmett, her Emmett.

"I love you Rosie," he whispered, and Rosalie answered him with a kiss.

Their first kiss as a married couple, at their first wedding.

_To every girl who_

_just wishes he cared more._

(Renesmee Cullen & Jacob Black ~ 2009)

"You don't care, Jacob," whispered Renesmee, "you don't care at all."

"Yes I do, Renesmee," Jacob said, his voice strong. "I care about you more than I do myself."

"I don't believe you."

_To every girl who would just_

_once want a guy to give their_

_jacket up when they are cold._

(Isabella Swan & Edward Masen ~ 2005)

"I'm cold," whispered Bella, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Will this make it better?" asked Edward, putting his jacket around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Edward."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_To every girl who_

_just wants him to call._

(Rosalie Hale & Emmett McCarty ~ 1950)

"Just call, just call please?" Rosalie whispered to herself as she paced back and forth in her room.

"Please just call me Emmett."

"Why do I need to call when I'm right here Rosie?" asked Emmett, Rosalie laughed and ran into his arms, kissing him lightly.

_To every girl who lies_

_awake at night thinking about him._

(Renesmee Cullen & Jacob Black ~ 2009)

Renesmee stared at the light under her door, she then rolled over and looked at the moon peeking through the clouds, then she rolled over and looked back at the light. Her bedroom was dark, and when she turned in her bed she could see the outline to her things, her bookshelf filled with both books and CDs, the posters that covered her walls, and then the shapes of other objects.

But Renesmee wasn't thinking about her bedroom, or the light, or the moon peeking through the clouds.

Her thoughts were on Jacob Black.

_To every girl that_

_j__ust wants to cuddle._

(Mary Alice Brandon & Jasper Whitlock ~ 1968)

"Alice, what are you doing?" asked Jasper, as Alice walked into his study.

Alice didn't say a thing, just moved his book off of his lap and sat down where it was. Jasper wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Alice."

_To every girl that_

_just wants to sleep with_

_him without having sex._

(Isabella Swan & Edward Masen ~ 2005)

Bella yawned and snuggled closer to Edward. Edward ran his fingers through her hair and began to hum her lullaby. Bella closed her heavy eyes and let herself drift off to sleep.

_To every girl who shows how much_

_she cares and gets nothing back._

(Rosalie Hale & Emmett McCarty ~ 1956)

"Why do I try with you Emmett? Why?" yelled Rosalie, she would be crying if she could.

"Rosalie plea-" tried Emmett, but Rosalie cut him off.

"Why can't you just show me how much you care."

"Because sometimes its hard, Rose."

_To every girl that thought_

_"maybe this one could be the one."_

(Mary Alice Brandon & Jasper Whitlock ~ 1948)

"This is the day," Alice told herself, "he's coming today."

The door to the diner opened and in walked the tall blonde southern, Alice jumped off of her stool and over to him.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she told him.

He ducked his head and said, "I'm sorry ma'am."

Alice knew then that he was the one.

_To every girl that laughs at stupid stuff_

_when she actually doesn't think it is funny._

(Renesmee Cullen & Jacob Black ~ 2009)

Renesmee laughed at the stupid joke, it was in no way funny, but she laughed anyways. It was only for the look on his face.

Jacob's face just lit up, his eyes and lips both smiled, and he also began to laugh with her.

"That wasn't even funny Jacob," said Renesmee, but she couldn't stop laughing, she didn't want to.

_To every girl who is just_

_looking for that one and_

_only. and is having a rough_

_time along the way._

(Isabella Swan & Edward Masen ~ 2006)

"Are you okay, Bella?" asked Edward, Bella didn't answer, she didn't know what to say.

"Bella, please, are you okay?"

"Its just hard now Edward," said Bella, laying her head on his chest. "But I'm okay."

_To every girl that doesn't wanta guy who just plays with her_

_emotions but actually cares about_

_how she feels._

(Mary Alice Brandon & Jasper Whitlock ~ 1949)

Alice smiled at Jasper, she felt right just being with him. Both of their emotions were fine, Jasper felt hope and peace, while Alice felt calm and safe.

"Are you okay Alice?" asked Jasper, feeling a small shift in her emotions.

"Yeah, I just love you Jasper."

_To every girl who wantswords backed up with actions._

(Rosalie Hale & Emmett McCarty ~ 1936)

"Do you want to marry me or not?" Rosalie asked Emmett, her voice slowly rising as she paced in her room.

"Why wouldn't I Rosalie, I love you," said Emmett.

"Then back your words up with actions," said Rosalie, turning her back on him.

There was a shift of sound and Rosalie turned around, she looked at Emmett surprised, he was down on one knee holding out a ring.

"Will you marry me Rosalie Lillian Hale?"

"Of course."

_To every girl that fell for all the lies_

_only to find themselves alone in the end._

(Renesmee Cullen & Jacob Black ~ 2009)

"Why did you lie to me?" screamed Renesmee, whipping tears from her eyes.

"I didn't Nessie, I promise."

"You are right now, I'm all alone because of you Jacob!"

"I love you Nessie, believe your heart."

"I can't because of you."

_To every girl that gave her heart away_

_to have it shoved back in her again_

(Isabella Swan & Edward Masen ~ 2005)

"Edward!" cried Bella, how could he have left her. "Edward why did you leave?"

She was a zombie, death would've been a nicer place than where she was.

"Edward, why did you break me?"

_To every girl that has faith that_

_"tomorrow will be a better day."_

_And it will be._

(Mary Alice Brandon & Jasper Whitlock ~ 1950)

"We'll find them Alice, soon," said Jasper, Alice nodded and laid her head on his chest.

"Soon," she repeated, hearing the word made her feel better.

"Maybe even tomorrow," said Jasper, holding her close.

"That tomorrow will be a better day," said Alice, feeling at peace.


	2. A Real Boyfriend

**A Real Boyfriend**

_When she stares at your mouth_

_Kiss her_

(Hailey & Embry ~ 2009)

Embry watched Hailey, how she moved, how she smiled, then he noticed where her eyes were looking at.

Hailey was shocked when he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her.

"I love you Hailey," he whispered, kissing her again.

_When she pushes you or hits you like a dumb ass cuz she thinks she's stronger than you_

_Grab her and don't let go_

(Rachel & Paul ~ 2006)

Rachel pushed Paul away, or tried to. When she couldn't she smacked his shoulder and tried to push him again. Paul just laughed and grabbed her around the waist and held her close.

"I love you Rachel."

_When she starts cursing at you tryin to act all tuff_

_Kiss her and tell her you love her_

(Claire & Quil ~2020)

"Fuck you Quil, just fuck you!" Claire yelled at Quil, trying to get away from him.

Quil laughed and grabbed her face, kissing her lightly on the mouth.

"I love you Junebug."

_When she's quiet_

_Ask her what's wrong_

(Kim & Jared ~ 2006)

Jared looked at Kim's still and quiet form, he knew that something was wrong, he just had no idea.

"Kim, what's wrong? Is it your brothers? Is it your parents?" asked Jared, Kim nodded her head slowly and Jared pulled her close to him.

"I love you Kim, don't worry."

_When she ignores you_

_Give her your attention_

(Cali & Seth ~ 2010)

"Cali!" yelled Seth, but she didn't listen, she pulled away from him, trying to put as much space as she could between them.

"Cali please!" Seth yelled, and Cali stopped she could hear the pain and sadness in her voice.

"Cali, I love you!" he yelled, making her stop and turn back.

_When she pulls away_

_Pull her back_

(Rachel & Paul ~ 2006)

"Go away Paul!" yelled Rachel, trying to pull away from him.

Paul didn't do anything but hold her closer, "why?"

"Just go," she whispered.

"I love you Rachel," whispered Paul, kissing the top of her head lightly.

_When you see her at her worst_

_Tell her she's beautiful_

(Kim & Jared ~ 2006)

The scars that covered her arms were bright in light, sticking out more and more. Her tattoos looked more like the ugly marks on her arms. Her piercings looked like sharp metal in her face and ears.

"I'm ugly Jared, you don't want to be around someone like me," whispered Kim.

"Your beautiful Kim and I love you," stated Jared, kissing her lightly.

_When you see her start crying_

_Just hold her and don't say a word_

(Hailey & Embry ~ 2009)

Tears slowly raced down Hailey's face as she ran, she didn't want anyone to see her like this.

Embry ran after her and grabbed her around the waist, he didn't say anything, but Hailey could hear the words he was silently saying.

I love you.

_When you see her walking_

_Sneak up and hug her waist from behind_

(Claire & Quil ~2020)

Quil watched as Claire walked, her hips swaying with each step, but in a cute way. Quil walked slowly and quietly behind her, easily catching up to her as three of her steps were equal to one of his.

Quickly he grabbed her around the waist and kissed the top of her head, making her laugh.

"I love you Claire."

_When she's scared_

_Protect her_

(Rachel & Paul ~ 2006)

"Paul! Paul!" screamed Rachel, how could she have said what she did.

"Paul!" she screamed again, she was so scared and worried.

A loud growl announced Paul's arrival, Rachel stared at the giant wolf. Mostly because its eyes said what she wanted to hear.

I love you.

_When she steals your favorite hat_

_Let her keep it and sleep with it for a night_

(Cali & Seth ~ 2010)

"Come on Cali, give it back," laughed Seth, trying to grab his favorite hat, but Cali had a good grip on it.

"Its mine for the night Seth," said Cali, holding onto the hat tightly.

"Alright, I just get it back tomorrow when it smells like you," said Seth, making Cali laugh.

"I love you Cali."

_When she teases you_

_Tease her back and make her laugh_

(Hailey & Embry ~ 2009)

"Now where is my big bad wolf going?" teased Hailey, grabbing onto Embry's hand.

"Where every my little itty bitty girl is going," said Embry, making Hailey laugh.

"I love you too, Hailey."

_When she doesn't answer for a long time_

_reassure her that everything is okay_

(Kim & Jared ~ 2006)

"Kim," whispered Jared, she was just so quiet. "Kim everything is okay."

"Hopefully," she whispered, moving closer to him.

"Kim, it is, I love you and that's all that matters."

"I love you too Jared."

"I love you more."

_When she looks at you with doubt_

_Back yourself up_

(Rachel & Paul ~ 2006)

Paul looked at Rachel, she was doubting him, he could feel it as she looked away from him.

"Rachel don't worry," whispered Paul, putting a hand on her still skinny stomach.

"I love you, Rachel," he whispered.

_When she says that she likes you_

_SHE REALLY DOES MORE THAN YOU COULD UNDERSTAND!_

(Claire & Quil ~2020)

"Quil, I really do like you, please understand that?" asked Claire, grabbing his hand.

"I do," he whispered, but Claire knew that he didn't.

"I love you Claire."

_When she grabs at your hands_

_Hold her's and play with her fingers_

(Cali & Seth ~ 2010)

Cali tried over and over to grab Seth's hand, she was trying to get out of the room, the party seemed suffocating.

Seth reached out and grabbed her hand, he pulled her outside and the two of them just walked, Seth hold her hand and playing with her fingers.

"I love you Cali."

_When she bumps into you;_

_bump into her back and make her laugh_

(Hailey & Embry ~ 2009)

Hailey ran down the beach, not paying attention to what was going on, just running. She suddenly felt herself fall to the ground, Embry laughed and helped her up. Hailey then took off running, not hearing Embry behind her.

The two of them fell to the ground, Embry having 'lightly' bumped into her, making the two of them just laugh.

"I love you Hailey."

_When she tells you a secret_

_keep it safe and untold_

(Kim & Jared ~ 2006)

Jared looked at the scars on Kim's arms, they were her secret and no one would know unless she told. Jared looked at his sleeping Kim, he pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder, where her scars didn't touch her.

"I'll keep your secrets safe Kim, I love you."

_When she looks at you in your eyes_

_don't look away until she does_

(Rachel & Paul ~ 2006)

Rachel looked up into Paul's eyes, they shined with love. Paul looked back into them, giving her the same look.

"I love you," he whispered, and she kissed him lightly.

_When she says it's over_

_she still wants you to be hers_

(Cali & Seth ~ 2010)

"Stay away from me Seth!" yelled Cali, tears running down her face.

"Cali!" yelled Seth, he still wanted her, and he knew that she still wanted him.

"Cali please!" he yelled, "I love you!"

_- Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything._

(Hailey & Embry ~ 2009)

Nothing was being said, Embry could just hear Hailey's soft calm breathing. He held the phone close to her ear and listened.

Still nothing but her breathing.

"I love you."

_- When she's mad hug her tight and don't let go_

(Claire & Quil ~2020)

"Get away from me Quil!" yelled Claire, Quil just laughed and hugged her, he wasn't going to let go.

"I love you too Claire," he whispered, as she started to calm down.

_- When she says she's ok don't believe it, talk with her_

(Kim & Jared ~ 2006)

"I'm okay Jared," said Kim, but Jared could see the bump in the sleeve of her shirt. A fresh cut.

"Kim tell what's wrong," said Jared, Kim looked away from him.

"Nothing, Jared," she lied, and she knew it.

"I know when something is wrong Kim, I love you."

_- Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her_

(Cali & Seth ~ 2010)

Cali looked up at her clock, it read 12 a.m. she then reached over and grabbed her ringing phone.

"Hello?" she asked, not having bothered to look at the caller id.

"Happy birthday Cali, I love you," whispered Seth.

_- Treat her like she's all that matters to you._

(Claire & Quil ~2020)

"Quil," laughed Claire, trying to get out of his arms.

"Claire," said Quil, pressing kisses to her face and neck.

"Quil," she said again, still trying to get out of his arms.

"Junebug your all that matters, I love you."

_- Stay up all night with her when she's sick._

(Rachel & Paul ~ 2006)

Rachel ran into the bathroom with Paul right behind her, she ducked her down into the toilet and threw up.

"What is this, I never get sick," said Rachel, holding her stomach while Paul held her hair.

"I'm with you Rachel, everything's going to be okay."

"Your not the sick one," said Rachel, before she threw up again.

"Yeah, but I love you."

_- Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think it's stupid._

(Kim & Jared ~ 2006)

"_Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist_ again?" said Jared, Kim rolled her eyes.

"Please Jared, its my favorites movie and you know it," whined Kim, Jared laughed.

"I know, and I love you too," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

_- Give her the world._

(Hailey & Embry ~ 2009)

Hailey grabbed Embry's hand and held it, Embry squeezed it softly.

"I love you."

_- Let her wear your clothes._

(Cali & Seth ~ 2010)

Seth watched as Cali pulled his shirt on over her head, it had been almost a month since he last saw that shirt.

"So this is where its been hiding," he said, grabbing Cali and holding her close.

"Yeah, just for a little while."

"I love you Cali."

_- When she's bored and sad, hang out with her._

(Kim & Jared ~ 2006)

"You seem so gloomy, are you okay?" Jared asked Kim, touching her face lightly.

"Just stay with me, Jared."

"Okay, I love you."

_- Let her know she's important._

(Rachel & Paul ~ 2006)

"Rachel just get it through your head!" yelled Paul, grabbing her face, "your important to me," he whispered, holding her face lightly now.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried, I've never been pregnant before Paul," said Rachel tears streaming from her eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry too, but I love you."

_- Kiss her in the pouring rain._

(Claire & Quil ~2020)

"Quil!" cried Claire as the rain overhead fell harder.

Quil grabbed her face and lightly pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Junebug," he whispered.


End file.
